


one last dance

by binar



Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Emotional Hurt, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binar/pseuds/binar
Summary: It was a memory. One memory he couldn't find himself to forget. A fond yet haunting memory of the one final dance he shared with Claude von Riegan.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590712
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	one last dance

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: dance

The moonlight gleamed upon the wreckage and fallen pillars of what’s left of Garreg Mach. In the pitch black of night, Dimitri stood still in complete silence with both hands clasped against one another and eyes closed.

What was buried beneath these ruins were memories. One that he could never forget and never fails to haunt him in his sleep. Restless nights spent in his room with all those familiar faces hounding him in their colourless bodies and haunting voices. He kept those memories dear to his heart. Those ones that had made him happy in his young days. They at least kept those faces at bay whenever he decided to look back at them.

He remembered one special night. A night no different to this one. 

One person mattered to him that night. He remembered that look of fondness that he loved so much hinted behind those green eyes he'd come to adore so much. Further immersed himself to the memories, he could almost feel those warm arms wrapped around his waist and a gentle yet oddly comforting peck on his cheek.

“Claude?” He whispered out, eyes tightly shut. It was as if he was pulled back in time. 

He looked up and there they were. The chandelier cast a shadow over them as they swayed to the strings of violins, surrounded by plenty of familiar faces. Laughters and chatters filled the room to the brim with joy and festivity, at least it _felt_ like so. 

The boy draped in yellow stood before him. The man he once loved and adored so much. He loved the little hair dangling over the side of his face. Those gleaming green eyes staring deeply into his blue ones. He felt himself drowning in his embrace. Swayed away by a single hold of his hand, they danced and danced through the night. They spun around, fell into each other’s arms, blushed and laughed. He remembered he smiled so much. He felt genuinely happy, for the first time in a long time.

Whenever he looked at Claude, all he wanted to soak up the laughter and devour that incredibly alluring grin of his. Claude whispered into his ears, gently.

_“Eyes on me, Your Highness.”_

That voice. That sweet, honey-coated voice that he longed to hear for so long. Dimitri felt devastatingly in love with the boy in front of him. He loved Claude von Riegan. He _truly_ loved him.

All he wanted to do was to intertwine their fingers together and hold onto that precious moment. He never wanted to let go and if only he could go back, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

Little did his young self knew, the dance they shared that night would plague over him for years to come. The illusion of the once majestic ballroom turned back into the grey reality he’s all too familiar with. No longer was he the naive, young prince but rather the beast he always knew himself to be. Those green vibrant eyes now blend along with the lifeless faces that taunt him in his slumber. Claude's fingers slipped away from his grasp, fading away into the darkness that loomed over him.

_“Will you ever let me go?”_

Although knowing nobody was there to listen, he whispered softly to the chilling air of the night, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, claude is dead and dimitri's recollecting memories of his dead lover. because that's the kind of angsty content i like to bring to the table! hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> find me [here](https://twitter.com/runefactori)  
> 


End file.
